Je déteste mes grand-parents
by SissiBlack
Summary: Et si Voldemort avait un petit-fils ? Percy Jackson se retrouve encore une fois dans une guerre qui n'est pas la sienne. Résumé pourrie mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce déroule pendant L'ordre du Phénix et après la série des héros de l'olympe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : je ne possède rien tout appartiens a J. et Rick Riordan **

Prologue

Harry P.D.V

De la rage et de la haine, c'est tout ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment. Comment cet être inhumain pouvait lui-même avoir une famille.

*Flashback quelque minute avant*

Nous étions tous dans la salle à manger du quartier général de l'ordre discutant des dernières nouvelles, j'étais heureux d'enfin avoir des nouvelles de mes amis après quasiment un mois et demi sans aucun signe de vie et puis ce fut le moment que choisit Dumbledore pour apparaitre, la mine sombre.

« - J'ai quelque nouvelles qui risques de ne pas vous plaire... commença Dumbledore et j'étais quasiment certain qu'il a regardé dans ma direction quand il l'a dit, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, continua-t-il, il se trouve que Lord Voldemort ai eu un enfant, une fille pour être précis qui est surement un Cracmol car on a jamais décelé une quelconque trace de magie chez elle, cependant elle a elle-même eu un fils qui est maintenant âgé de dix-sept ans et qui contrairement à sa mère possède une puissante capacité magique, et je soupçonne Voldemort de vouloir recruter son petit-fils dans sa lutte et nous ne pouvons pas se le permettre, c'est pour ça que je suggère que nous allions essayé de le récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

* Fin du flashback*

3ème personne P.D.V

Quand Dumbledore eut finit sa tirade il y eut un silence de mort, chacun essayant d'absorber l'absurdité de cette déclaration. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre :

« - pourquoi ne pas tout simplement le tuer ? Il est surement aussi mauvais que son grand-père de toute façon et en plus s'il est si puissant il pourrait nous causer plus de mal que de bien autant le tuer avant qu'il ne sache se défendre et développer. Dit-il avec colère plusieurs personne à la table hochèrent la tête tandis que Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry, on ne peut pas juger quelqu'un par rapport à sa famille aussi mauvaise soit-elle, prend l'exemple de Sirius et de plus nous ne tuerons pas d'innocent, le réprimanda le vieux directeur.

\- Mais… commença Harry avant qu'il ne soit coupé

\- Pas de mais, de plus je voudrais que tu m'accompagne toi, miss Granger et Mr Weasley comme vous êtes environ du même âge que lui je pense ça pourrait le mettre un peu plus en confiance, dit-il d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune contestation, et je voudrais aussi que Remus et Sirius m'accompagne

Les cinq concerné échangèrent des regards et hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord.

\- Très bien nous partirons demain, en attendant reposer vous, finit Dumbledore en se levant pour partir.

\- Attendez, où habitent-ils ? demanda Lupin

Dumbledore sourit.

\- New York.

**Voila pour le prologue si vous aimez l'histoire faîtes le moi savoir. :) Biz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER : je ne possède toujours rien **

Chapitre 1 :

Percy P.D.V

Ma journée commença plutôt normalement, je sortit de mon lit et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour manger les délicieuse crêpes bleus de ma mère. Elle était assise à table avec Paul mon beau-père, je leur dit bonjour et me servis quatre crêpe que j'englouti rapidement avant d'aller m'affaler sur le canapé sous les regards amusé de mes parents.

Je regardai une émission plutôt ennuyante sur la délinquance chez les adolescents quand on sonne à la porte. Je lance un regard vers eux leur demandant silencieusement s'ils ont invité quelqu'un étant donné l'heure matinale, ils secouèrent la tête en signe de négation, je pris mon épée encore sous forme de stylo au cas où -bien que j'en doute fortement- ce serait un monstre, depuis la fin de la guerre ils ont de plus en plus de mal à se reformer.

J'ouvris la porte, derrière ce trouvais un vielle homme avec une barbe qui atteignait ses genoux, des lunettes en demi-lune, un nez aquilin et des yeux bleu perçant, ce qui me surpris le plus ce fût le fait qu'il portais une robe, derrière lui il y avais un énorme chien noir, un homme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux gris et des vêtement rapiécé, un enfant qui me ressemblait énormément sauf qu'il portait des lunettes, qu'il a les yeux vert émeraude alors que moi je les ai vert océan et qu'il semblait sous-alimenter, bon d'accord peut-être qu'il ne me ressemble pas tellement et il me regarda comme si je venais d'assassiner son chat, à côté de lui une fille avec des cheveux brun broussailleux et un autre garçon avec les cheveux roux et beaucoup de taches de rousseur.

Le vieux prit la parole :

« - Bonjour, je suis Albus Dumbledore, est ce que Persée Jackson est ici ? me demande-t-il gentiment

-Ça dépend qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? répondis-je généralement les gens qui m'appellent Persée ne me veulent pas que du bien

-Nous avons besoin de lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Avant que je puisse répondre Annabeth vint me rejoindre à la porte, ah oui je ne vous ai pas dit que Annabeth habite maintenant dans la chambre d'ami de notre appartement, depuis notre retour du Tartare nous avons besoin de l'autre pour survivre et nous gardé sain d'esprit.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-elle un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage, qui sont ces gens ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche de Persée Jackson, habite-t-il ici ? répéta l'autre homme légèrement impatient

-Oui bien sûr entrer, dit-elle en s'éloignant de la porte et en me touchant légèrement sur mon talon d'Achille pour que je m'éloigne aussi

Je lui lance un regard stupéfait ils n'en ont pas l'air mais ça pourrait être des monstres, elle m'ignora complètement et les accompagne dans le salon, je soupire et la suit.

* * *

P.D.V Harry

-Alors, que me voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement Persée

-Hum, commença Dumbledore, comme je vous l'ai dit je suis Albus Dumbledore directeur d'une école en Grande- Bretagne et voici Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, dit-il en désignant chacun de nous, et je voudrais vous proposer une place dans mon école, à ce moment toute les Persée, blondie et les deux autres avaient des regards ahuri, c'est une école pour personne particulière cependant, continua Dumbledore, une école de sorcier.

-Hahaha, très amusant c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, plaisanta blondie.

-Nous sommes tout à fait sérieux, les sorcier existent, et vous enfaîte partie Percée, puis il expliqua toutes l'histoire, pendant ce temps j'observais les personnes dans la pièce, il y avait bien sur Persée qui ressemblait à une versions Photoshoper de moi,une fille blonde qui pourrait à mon avis passer pour une top modèle pour bikini mais ses yeux cassait un petit peu l'image de la californienne typique, elle avait des yeux gris qui semblait analyser tout vos défaut, ensuite il y avait une belle femme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux brun et quelque cheveux blancs, elle avait des yeux qui semblaient changer de couleurs elle avait un visage souriant, a côté d'elle un homme avec les cheveux poivre et sel de petits yeux brun.

-Ok, c'est définitif je déteste mes grands-pères, dit-il sans enthousiasme comme si on lui disait tout les jours qu'il avait un grand-père maléfique je ne pouvais toujours pas m'y faire ce mec est si désagréable je sais de qui il tient bien sur, très bien j'accepte votre offre, à une seule condition, que je puisse emmener Annabeth avec moi.

-je ne pense pas que ce soit possible cette école est réservé au sorcier... commença Lupin

\- Eh bien tant pis car je ne partirais pas sans elle déclara -t-il d'un ton ferme en plaçant un de ses bras autour de sa taille, elle semblait très pale comme si la perspective de se séparer de lui lui était insupportable.

Soudain nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrir, Hermione Ron et moi nous levâmes comme un seul suivie de très près par le descendant de Volemort et sa copine ainsi que Sirius et Lupin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte où une magnifique femme au cheveux noir tréssé et au yeux violet. Nous pointâmes nos baguettes vers elle mais les deux autres s'inclinèrent.

P.D.V Percy

Ça à beau faire six ans que j'ai appris sur la mythologie grecque, il y à toujours des personnes que je ne reconnais pas, je me suis incliné simplement parce que Annabeth l'a fait.

_-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence madame ? demanda Annabeth aussi poliment que possible puis ça me revint : Hécate_

-Ta mère m'a demandé une faveur, elle veut que je te bénisse de capacité magique pour pouvoir entrer toi aussi à Poudlard. déclara t-elle tout simplement

-Je vous remercie énormément, mais comment vais-je vous remboursé car les dieux ne font pas des cadeaux comme ça il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose à faire.

La déesse se contenta de sourire.

\- cela ne m'étonne venant d'une fille d'Athéna mais c'est exact, je voudrais que tu empêches ton copain de détruire cette école, elle est assez ancienne et ce sont quatre de mes fils qui l'ont construites donc j'y tiens.

-Très bien, je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Elles se sourirent complice et je voulus me frapper la tête contre le mur.

\- Non plus sérieusement je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur les agissement de Lord Voldemort, Bon courage ! dit-elle avant de disparaitre

Je me tournai vers les sorciers qui nous regardèrent avec des yeux vitreux puis je remarqua qu'il y avait une personne de plus avec eux et que le chien avait disparu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? questionnais-je

-Sirius, Sirius Black, enchanté, dit-il en me serrant la main, j'étais le chien

Ce qui est bien quand vous êtes un demi-dieu c'est que vous ne vous étonné plus de rien.

-Cool. Étais ma réponse intelligente

-Ok…. Qui étais la dame et de quoi parlait-elle ? demanda tout à coup la fille avec les cheveux touffue, Héronien ou Hermione je ne sais plus

-Euh…. C'était….

Annabeth me regarda et nous avons décidé d'utiliser la brume pour éviter de se lancer dans des explications.

Etant donné qu'elle ait beaucoup qualifié que moi pour manipuler la brume je la laissai faire elle rajouta bien sûr qu'il avait accepté, une fois que tout le monde fut assez embrumé (A/N : je de mots pourri!) nous retournâmes au salon où maman et Paul discutait à voix basse, ils s'arrêtèrent quand nous entrâmes.

-Alors qui étais-ce ? demanda Paul curieux

-une cousine. Répondis-je, c'était devenue la réponse quand quelqu'un de mythologique apparaissait et que des mortels était présent

-Ah, je vois

Je me retournai vers les invités.

-Alors, quand partons-nous ? demandais-je

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux, répondit Sirius, je pense que demain serai une bonne idée

-Très bien, nous aurons le temps de préparé nos affaire et de prévenir nos amis de cette façon. Dis Annabeth

-Au fait où allez-vous dormir, je veux dire vous n'allez pas faire l'aller-retour pour si peu de temps ? s'exclama ma mère

-Nous allons louer une chambre d'hôtel… commença le vieux directeur avant d'être interrompue encore une fois par ma mère

-Vous pourriez dormir ici, nous avons assez de place, les deux filles pourraient dormir dans la même chambre, les garçons dans la chambre de Percy et vous messieurs dans le salon. Dit-elle d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune contestation.

Sirius lui fit un sourire.

-Ce sera un honneur si nous ne dérangeons pas bien sûr.

-Mais non ! vous voulez quelque chose à manger ou à boire ?

-Je prendrais bien un café si ça ne vous dérange pas Mme Jackson, demanda Dumledore

-Appeler moi Sally. Dit-elle avec un sourire avant de sortir pour aller chercher le café

Je souris, ma mère est incroyable.

-euh pourrions nous savoir vos nom ? demanda Lupin

-Bien sûr excusez nous, je suis Paul Blofis le mari de Sally, c'est Annabeth Chase petite-amie de mon beau-fils Percy Jackson.

Je hocha la tête à mon nom, après quelque minutes à parler et à me faire poignarder du regard par Harry je pris Annabeth par la main, nous avions beaucoupe de coup de fil à passer.

**A/N : j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et merci pour les commentaires. Biz! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : je ne possède rien tout est a J. et Rick Riordan**

Chapitre 3 :

P.D.V Voldemort

J'étais dans le salon du manoir des Malefoy, caressant doucement la tête de mon fidèle ami Nagini, quand trois coup à la porte attirèrent mon attention, j'avais demandé à ce que personne ne vienne me déranger, quiconque était cet imbécile il avait intérêt à ce que ce soit important. Je me redressai sur mon siège, ma baguette magique prête.

-Entrez !

La personne entrai, Severus Rogue, les cheveux aussi gras qu'à son habitude, des cernes sous les yeux, sa robe noir trainant derrière lui. Il s'inclina profondément devant moi.

-Mon maître, dit-il respectueusement, désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai découvert des choses importantes de la part de l'ordre.

Ceci attira immédiatement mon attention.

-Eh bien est-ce au sujet de Potter ? demandais-je légèrement impatient

-Plus ou moins, il est en ce moment à New York pour récupérer un sorcier apparemment très puissant, qui s'avère être votre petit-fils.

Ses paroles me sidérèrent, il y a longtemps il ait vrai que j'ai eu une fille avec une de mes Mangemort mais sa fille était un Cracmol donc je l'ai laissé tomber cependant je ne m'attendais à ce que elle ait une descendance, mais si c'est le cas alors je ne peux pas le laisser collaborer avec l'autre camp, l'ordre ma peut-être devancé pour lui apprendre la vérité mais connaissant Dumbledore il l'emmènera à Poudlard et là-bas il ne pourra pas le surveillé tout le temps, je souris à moi.

-Très bien, apporte moi Drago, je vais avoir besoin de son aide. Ordonnais-je

Il salua encore une fois et sortit de la pièce.

P.D.V Sirius

La soirée passa très rapidement, Sally et Paul était très gentil, elle me rappela un peu Lily, elle était douce gentil, une personne incroyable. Si on ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle était liée avec Voldemort je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Son fils était tout aussi gentil qu'elle, mais il était partie avant le diner avec sa petite amie rendre visite à des amis je crois, je n'avais pas très bien compris leur explication.

Apres que avoir finis de manger Sally nous ramena des couvertures, oreillers et tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour dormir.

**********************time skip*****************************

Après avoir pris notre petit déjeuner, nous nous préparâmes à partir, nous remerciâmes les Jackson/Blofis de nous avoir accueillie et j'attrapai la main de Ron, Remus attrapa les mains de Harry et Hermione et Dumbledore celle de Percy et Annabeth.

Arrivé au terrier, Dumbledore convoqua une réunion pour parler de nos deux invités. Quand tout le monde fût arrivé il commença à parler :

-Ils nous cachent quelque chose, déclara-t-il, quand nous leur avons annoncé sur les sorciers, ils ne semblaient même pas surpris comme si c'était une habitude et puis, ils semblent toujours sur leur garde comme si ils attendent que quelque chose attaquent.

-Vous pensez qu'ils sont déjà alliés avec Voldemort ? et vous n'étiez pas censé n'en ramené qu'un ? demanda Servil - pardon Severus

-Severus ce ne sont que des enfants….

-Oui et un de ces enfants est le petit-fils de Voldemort. Répliqua Severus

-Assez, les coupa Dumbledore, et pour répondre à ta question Severus non je doute très fortement qu'ils soient des alliés de Voldemort et….. je ne me souviens pas exactement comment la fille est arrivé…. Finit-il pensif

Maintenant qu'il le disait je ne me souvenais pas non plus c'est comme si cette partie de ma mémoire avait disparue. Un silence s'installa.

-Je pense que nous devrions commencer à manger, il se fait tard, je vais appeler les enfants.

Et elle sortit de la pièce, les personnes qui ne restaient pas diner partir aussi bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine de personne dans la pièce, les discussions commencèrent, je me mis à discuter tranquillement avec Remus et Tonks, parlant de tout et de rien.

P.D.V Harry

Après avoir installé Percy dans notre chambre, nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers la chambre des filles où nous trouverons surement Fred et George.

-tu pense que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir mis dans notre chambre ? Me demanda Ron

-Je ne pense pas qu'il essayera de nous tuer dans notre sommeil avec autant de sorcier expérimenté dans cette maison.

-Ouais tu as sans doute raison...

Il frappa à la porte des filles où Annabeth se faisait apparemment harceler de questions par Ginny et les jumeaux. Fred transplana devant nous pour nous ouvrir la porte, je roulai des yeux tandis que Ron soupira et que Percy ne sembla à peine étonné. Nous entrâmes et Percy alla s'assoir sur le lit d'Annabeth en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Alors c'est toi le marmot de Voldy ? demanda George en rigolant

-Ouais apparemment….

-Et bien enchanté je suis Fred et lui c'est George. Dit George en tendant sa main, mais Percy fixa simplement la main puis sourit.

-Je suppose donc que tu es George et que lui est Fred et que tu veux apparemment m'électrocuté, finit-il avec un sourire narquois, je commence à être habitué. Il échangea un sourire complice avec Annabeth qui simplement roula des yeux.

Fred allait répondre quand Mrs Weasley nous appela. Nous descendîmes tous, arrivé à la table, je saluai les personnes que je n'avais pas vu et m'assit. Mrs Weasley et Sirius ramenèrent les plats et je commençai à me servir très vite suivie par tout le monde.

-Alors, commença Mr Weasley pour couper le silence gêné, d'où venez-vous ?

-Je viens de New York et Annabeth vient de Californie. Répondit Percy

-Donc comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? demanda Tonks

-Nous allons au même camp d'été, j'y suis depuis que j'ai sept ans et Percy depuis qu'il en a douze. Lui répondit Annabeth.

Le reste du diner continua de cette façons, en réalité n'écoutait pas tellement les conversations, j'essayais de réfléchir au rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit. Voldemort avait découvert l'existence de Percy et contait frapper à Poudlard, je n'avais pas réussis à voir le visage de son serviteur mais de toute façons cela ne m'aurait pas avancé à grand-chose.

*************times skip- fin du diner, heure du coucher *****************

Je m'effondra sur mon lit et me coucha pour ce que j'espérai une nuit sans rêve. Cela allait être une longue année.

**A/N : j'espère que vous avez aimez, j'accepte les critiques et n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis. Je vais essayer de mettre à jour toute les deux semaines. biz ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

P.D.V Annabeth

*times skip* 2 semaine plus tard *

Hermione et moi nous entendions très bien, elle était intelligente, elle s'intéressait à la mythologie et l'architecture, c'était très agréable de parler avec elle enfin une personne qui pouvait me comprendre. Par contre je pourrai affirmer que les garçons ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien, ils se méfiaient encore .de Percy sauf les jumeaux qui semblaient l'avoir complètement adopté.

Aujourd'hui était la rentrée des classes, j'étais plutôt inquiète, pas certaine que Percy et moi serions dans la même maison (Hermione m'avait expliqué tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour Poudlard) Percy irait surement à Griffondor ou Poufsouffle alors que moi sûrement Serdaigle. Mrs Weasley nous appelai déjà pour descendre. En descendant dans les escaliers, je croisai Percy qui prit ma valise d'une main et me tirai la langue. Je roulai des yeux à ses gamineries, c'est ça que j'aimai chez lui, il pouvait avoir combattu dans deux guerre et pourtant restait toujours le même cervelle d'algues qui était toujours aussi insouciant.

\- Hey Perce tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais un gentleman. Ricana l'un des jumeaux

\- Oh tais-toi ! dit-il en rougissant

Il ricana et transplana, encore.

Après être retourné dans le salon où tout le monde nous attendait, Mr Weasley nous annonça que le ministère de la magie nous avait prêté une voiture pour nous rendre à la gare de King's Cross mais que la voiture attendait au bout de la rue car l'emplacement du Q.G de l'ordre du Phénix devait rester top secret. Arrivé à la voiture, je me demandai comment allions nous faire pour tous entrer dans la voiture.

\- Euh… Mr Weasley, je pense que nous n'allons pas pouvoir tous rentrer dans la voiture. Lui fis-je remarquer

\- Cette voiture est enchantée, l'intérieur est beaucoup plus grand que ça. Répondit-il en souriant

Je le regardai bizarrement mais ne dis rien. Les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent en premier à l'arrière suivi de Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Tonks, Kingsley et Sirius sous sa forme de chien. Percy posa une main sur mon dos pour me faire avancer. Mr Weasley monta à l'avant de la voiture, qui ne ressemblait d'ailleurs aucunement à une voiture, les sièges étaient des fauteuils, des rideaux aux fenêtres, un tapis de sol et assez de place pour y faire rentrer une dizaine de personne en plus (A/N : désolé, je ne me souviens plus comment sont les voitures et je n'ai pas le livre sous la main). Après avoir roulé pendant une demi-heure, la voiture s'arrêta et je remarquai qu'il y avait trois femme qui se tenaient au milieu de la route, elles étaient toute très belle en tout cas jusqu'à la ceinture car en-dessous elles avaient des serpents à la place des jambes. Des dracaena. Je regardai Percy qui hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture, je le vit rabattre sa capuche et sortir turbulence en forme d'épée, les sorciers étaient surement trop occupé à se demander qui étaient ces femmes car j'en étais quasiment certaine, ils voyaient tous à travers la brume.

\- Il faut aller aider le gamin qui est en train de se battre ! s'exclama Tonks qui ne voyait pas le visage de Percy

\- C'est inutile, il va s'en sortir. La rassurai-je car je ne pensai pas que nous pourrions expliquer la raison pour laquelle mon petit copain se battait avec une épée en bronze céleste

\- Mais-

\- Je suis certaine qu'il peut s'en sortir, dis-je sans remarquer que ça pourrait paraître suspect cependant quand j'aperçue le regard d'Hermione, je veux dire il a l'air d'avoir l'habitude et en plus regarder il a disparu avec les dames serpent. Quand ils se retournèrent tous vers les fenêtres pour remarquer comme je l'avais dit les dracanae et Percy disparu je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Après que Percy soit revenue en expliquant sa disparition par une envie pressante nous redémarrâmes et le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre supplémentaire bien que je sentis le regard scrutateur d'Hermione pendant tout le trajet, arrivé à la gare les jumeaux prirent leur bagages et partirent rejoindre leur amis, Ginny en fit de même. Le reste des personnes nous accompagnaient jusqu'à un mur entre les côté neuf et dix s'arrêtèrent.

\- Euh…c'est là que nous prenons le train ? demanda Percy

\- Oui, il faut foncer dans cette barrière. Répondit Tonks avec un sourire légèrement sadique qui m'effraya un petit peu

\- C'est juste un portail pour arriver au quai du Poudlard expresse ne vous inquiétez pas. Rassura Kingsley

\- Pff… t'es pas drôle on ne peut même pas rigoler un petit peu…

\- D'accord…. Bref Harry tu y vas en premier pour montrer l'exemple, ensuite Percy, Annabeth, Ron et Hermione, nous ne pourrons pas vous accompagnez jusqu'au train, Dumbledore vient de nous appeler pour une mission donc je vous souhaite une bonne année ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises, il lança un regard noir à Hermione, Ron et Harry, et Percy, je te conseille de ne pas parler de ton ancêtre cela pourrait te mettre en difficulté.

Nous le remerciâmes ainsi que tous les autres, pendant le temps square Grimaud nous étions devenus assez proche des membres de l'ordre. Harry traversa alors la barrière et disparu, Percy m'embrassa et en fit de même, j'envoyai un dernier signe vers les personne resté sur le quai et traversa à mon tour le passage. J'arrivai dans un quai chargé de personne portant des habits étranges et une locomotive rouge vif attendait, Hermione arriva derrière moi et elle me conduisit là où nous attendaient les garçons. Nous entrâmes dans le train et cherchèrent une cabine, nous en trouvèrent où il n'y avait que deux personne, une fille avec les cheveux blonds et qui était plongé dans un magazine, qui devait être très intéressant puisqu'elle ne leva même pas les yeux à notre arrivé, et un gars un peu dodu, qui semblait chercher quelque chose sous la banquette, cependant quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il se releva en se cognant la tête et tenant une grenouille dans sa maison, il me rappelait quelqu'un mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où. Soudain Percy et Harry entrèrent.

\- Salut Neville, ça ne te dérange pas si nous restons ici toutes les autres cabines sont pleines ? demanda Harry, mais Neville il regardait Percy bouche bée et puis il s'empressa de se mettre au garde à vue, sa grenouille tomba à terre et il se baissa rapidement pour la récupérer. Je haussai un sourcil interrogatif à Percy qui se contenta de relever légèrement la manche de son sweat où était son tatouage S.P.Q.R et je compris toute de suite que c'était un romain, ce qui expliquait le salut militaire. Il se releva légèrement embarrassé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…. ? Balbutia-t-il

\- Est-ce que nous pouvons rester ici ? insista légèrement Percy pour éviter de faire sauter notre couverture

\- Bie-bien sûr. Dit-il en nous laissant une place sur la banquette et en enlevant….un cactus ?

\- Ok… vous vous connaissez ? demanda Ron en regardant deux concernés

\- Euh… oui, nous nous somme rencontré dans….

\- Un camp, un camp de vacances en Amérique. Couvrais-je rapidement

Hermione nous regarda, sceptique.

\- Bref, nous devons aller à la réunion des préfets, dit-elle, nous reviendrons tout à l'heure pour nous changer.

Elle tira Ron par la manche et le fit sortir de la chambre. Un silence gêné s'installa. Percy toucha légèrement l'épaule de la jeune fille pour qu'elle se décale légèrement car nous serions un peu serré si nous étions tous sur le côté de Neville. Quand elle leva la tête je compris toute suite qui elle était et je restais comme ça, en état de choc, là devant moi était ma sœur, une fille d'Athéna qui avait été obligé de partir quand elle a eu onze ans pour « raison familial » c'était ma meilleure amie, alors la voir là devant moi fit venir les larmes, oui moi Annabeth Chase fille d'Athéna se mettait à pleurer. Je sautai dans ses bras et la serrai très fort dans mes bras et elle me rendit mon étreinte et je sentais quelque chose de mouillé sur mon épaule, j'en conclus donc qu'elle pleurait aussi.

\- hum, euh quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en soulevant un sourcil

\- c'est ma cousine du côté de ma mère que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Lui expliquai-je rapidement pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

Il hocha la tête mas je savais qu'il n'était pas complétement convaincu par mon explication. Les trois garçons se mirent à discuter, je remarquai que Neville était un peu nerveux mais peu à peu il se détendit. Moi, j'étais installé la tête sur la poitrine de Percy et discuter avec ma sœur préférer. Le trajet passa assez vite et bientôt Ron et Hermione nous rejoignirent pour se changer. Le train s'arrêta et nous descendirent du train et attendirent sur le quai quand un gars percuta Harry.

\- Alors Potter, ils ne t'ont pas encore envoyé à Azkaban ? se moqua-t-il, ah mais tu t'es fait de nouveau amis ? combien les as-tu payé cela à payer cela ?

Ron et Hermione durent retenir Harry de frapper le blondinet. Par contre Percy ne se gêna pas, il ne connaissait peut-être pas Harry depuis longtemps mais il ne supportait pas les intimidateurs. Il prit le prit le col et le souleva de quelque centimètre. Sa tête en était presque comique, il avait perdu toute ses couleurs et bougeait les pieds comme pour se libérer. Percy lui chuchota quelque chose qui si possible le fit pâlir encore plus si c'était possible, il hocha la tête et Percy le laissa tomber, il trébucha et s'enfuit en courant. Percy sourit en voyant les têtes ahuries de tout le monde (sauf moi qui avait plutôt une tête exaspéré). Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les calèches qui étaient conduit par des chevaux squelettiques. Je soupirai cette année risque d'être très étrange.

**A/N : je suis désolé pour n'avoir pas mis à jour mais j'ai eu beaucoup de contrôle et pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Enfin bref j'espère que vous avez aimez. Les commentaires me font toujours très plaisir donc donnez moi votre avis. **

**Biz :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER: je ne possède absolument rien**

Chapitre 5

P.D.V Hermione

Je devenais de plus en plus suspicieuse au sujet d'Annabeth et Percy, je savais dès le début qu'ils cachaient quelque chose, mais maintenant je me posai vraiment des questions. Le visage de Percy quand il a attrapé Malfoy me donnait encore des frissons, on aurait dit qu'il y avait une tempête dans ses yeux et il y avait une sorte d'aura qui se dégageait de lui, j'étais pétrifier.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les calèches qui sont censés nous conduire à Poudlard, quand Percy, Annabeth et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant notre moyen de transports en fixant le vide, Percy leva même la main comme pour caresser une créature invisible.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour monter ? demanda Ron

\- Vous ne les voyez pas ? s'étonna Annabeth

\- Voir quoi ?! demandai-je en commençant à m'inquiéter pour sa santé mental

\- Les chevaux qui tirent les calèches ! répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence

Je regardai l'endroit qu'il pointait mais ne vis rien.

\- Mais de quo- commença Ron avant d'être coupé par Luna

\- Ce sont des sombrales, seul ceux qui ont connu la mort peuvent les voir. Dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

Annabeth hocha la tête mais elle avait le regard lointain comme si elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Percy lui embrassa la joue pour la sortir de ses pensées et ils montèrent tout les deux suivie d'Harry qui lançait des regards mauvais à Percy. Il y avait un silence plutôt pesant pendant le trajet, Annabeth avait la tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami qui semblait avoir une conversation à voix basse avec Neville, j'essayai de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient mais je me rendis compte qu'ils ne parlaient pas anglais et ils paraient trop bas pour que je puisse reconnaître la langue. Soudain Annabeth se redressa de l'épaule de Percy et regarda avec émerveillement le château. Percy ricana et reçue une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Annabeth, il sourit simplement et je pouvais voir l'amour dans ses yeux verts, la destinataire de ce regard ne semblait pourtant pas s'en apercevoir trop occupé à admirer l'architecture de Poudlard. nous fûmes bientôt arrivé et Ron, Harry et moi conduisîmes les deux nouveaux vers le professeur McGonagall qui était devant les portes avec tout les premières année et puis nous partîmes nous installer à nos places à la table des Gryffondor.

\- je suis certain que c'est un mangemort, son grand-père la surement engagé avant qu'on ne le retourne et là il va essayer de tuer Harry, il faut que nous prévenions Dumbledore ! s'exclama Ron

\- je ne pense pas que ce soit des mangemort, dit Harry, en y réfléchissant bien si Percy ou Annabeth voulaient nous tuer ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps, je ne leur fait pas confiance encore mais je suis quasiment certain qu'ils ne sont jamais entré en contact avec Voldemort.

\- je suis d'accord avec Harry- commençai je avant d'être coupé par Ron

\- je pense qu'ils ne nous on pas attaqué car il y avait une bande d'aurores qui les surveillaient, ils sont peut-être des espions. dit-il en chuchotant.

Je roulai des yeux, ça ne servait absolument à rien de débattre avec Ron sur ce genre de sujet. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore se leva et tapa légèrement sur son verre pour attirer l'attention. Tout le monde se tut. Il récita son discours habituelle discours et les premières année entrèrent, ils regardaient autour d'eux, légèrement effrayé, je remarquai alors que les deux américains n'étaient pas entrée, ils attendaient surement de faire leur entrer. Une fois que tout le monde fut trié, les portes s'ouvrirent encore une fois pour cette fois relever les deux personnes manquantes, Percy se tenait droit son attitude ne montrait que de la confiance et il avait une aura autour de lui dont je n'avait pas remarqué l'étendue jusqu'à maintenant, il ressemblait à un dieu grec, Annabeth était légèrement en retrait comme si Percy était le meneur. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieux de la salle sous les regards de tout les élèves.

Dumbledore prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

\- Cette année, commença-t-il, nous accueillons deux nouveaux qui comme vous pouvez le remarquer l'âge habituelle, ils seront cependant trier comme tout le monde et ils participeront à la cinquième année car il n'ont pas encore assez de notions magique pour intégrer directement l'année des A.S.P.I.C, Minerva s'il vous plait veuillez les trier.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit de sa poche une petit liste et elle appela le premier nom : Annabeth Chase. Percy lui serra légèrement la main et elle s'avança la tête haute vers le tabouret où était posé le Choixpeau que McGonagal plaça sur sa tête et il ouvrit la bouche. Annabeth sembla surprise au debout et puis son visage exprima plusieurs expression à la suite, le choc, la tristesse, la douleur et je cru même apercevoir une larme couler le long de sa joue, j'aurais tellement aimé savoir se que lui disait en ce moment le Choixpeau, cela m'aiderait sûrement à comprendre le mystère qui tournais autour des deux américain, son visage devint soudainement un masque impassible et elle murmura quelque chose, quelque seconde plus tard le Choixpeau semblait avoir fait sa décision. Il s'exclama haut et fort :

\- GRYFFONDOR

Nous applaudîmes tous, Annabeth retira le chapeau et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en regardant anxieusement Percy qui se dirigeai à son tour vers le tabouret. Il s'assit et le Choipeaux cria sa décision alors qu'il était encore une bonne vingtaine de centimètre au-dessus de sa tête.

\- GRIFFONDOR

Des murmures pouvaient êtres entendus un peu partout dans la salle, Dumbledore semblait étonner, il s'attendait surement -comme tous ce qui connaissait son identité- qu'il soit placé à Serpentard. Je regardai Harry et Ron qui avait tout les deux un regards de confusion. Percy se leva du tabouret et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Annabeth qui lui glissa un baisé sur la joue.

Les plats arrivèrent et tout le monde commença à manger, je regardai discrètement Percy et Annabeth pour essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux mais comme la dernière fois avec Neville, ils parlaient une autre langue dont je n'avais jamais entendue parler. À un certain moment de leur conversation Percy leva les bras dans un geste dramatique et sa manche glissa légèrement et je vis un tatouage sur son bras gauche, l'endroit où devait être la marque des ténèbres, je fut frustré de ne pas avoir pu en voir plus car il se pourrait que je me sois trompé…. J'allais devoir mener mon enquête.

À la fin du repas le professeur Dumbledore fit un petit discours en présentant les professeurs et fut coupé par le professeur à tête de crapaud habillé en rose fuchsia qui fit un discours sur l'importance du ministère de la magie dans la société et je comprit que le ministère voulait à présent contrôlé Poudlard et Dumbledore par la même occasion. Annabeth bien que nouvelle dans le monde de la magie semblait l'avoir compris aussi.

Ron et moi en tant que préfet dirigèrent les nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor dans nos dortoirs.

* * *

Arrivé à la salle commune nous dîmes bonne nuit au garçons et je la conduis au dortoir après lui avoir montré son lit et lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit, je me dirigeai à mon tour dans mon lit avec la résolution de découvrir le secret de Percy.

**A/N: je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir mis à jour plus rapidement mais mon ****ordi à planter avec tout mes fichiers à l'intérieur, bref j'espère que vous avez aimez, laissez moi un commentaire et aussi je me demandai si je devais inclure Nico et Thalia ?**

**Biz :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps mais mon ordi à eu une grosse panne et tout mes fichiers ont été effacé… en tout cas merci pour les commentaires ainsi que les followers et les favorite, ça m'a fait très plaisir, je vais essayer de faire mes chapitres plus long mais pour l'instant je n'ai vraiment pas assez de temps et pour répondre à ta question Ginger-furie je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quelle bras est la marque des ténèbres et le tatouage S.P.Q.R mais pour le bien de l'histoire on va dire qu'ils sont sur le même bras. En ce moment je suis aussi entrain d'écrire un one-shot percy jackson et un autre crossover cette fois Percy Jackson et Mortal Instruments mais je ne sais pas si je dois le poster maintenant ou attendre d'avoir finis cette histoire…. donnez moi votre avis, et bonne lecture.**

**DISCLAMER: Je ne possède toujours rien **

* * *

P.D.V Ron

J'étais quasiment certain qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts. Bien sur je savais que même si je parlais à Harry et Hermione de mes soupçons aucun des deux ne me croirai. Mais l'habitude des deux nouveaux m'intriguait, ils avaient parlé à Neville et Luna comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis (bien que Neville semblait un peu effrayé par Percy), et si Neville et Luna étaient aussi des mangemorts… Et puis j'eu la vision de Neville avec une cape noir de mangemort et trébuchant sur ses propre pieds, je fis une croix sur cette idée immédiatement. Cependant il y avait encore quelques chose que je trouvais étrange : le fait que le choixpeau ait décider aussi rapidement et qu'il a placé Percy à Griffondor alors que j'étais certain qu'il serait à Serpentard.

Soudain un cri retentit dans l'obscurité, je me relevai d'un coup, m'emparai de ma baguette et courut vers l'origine du cri qui s'avérait être le lit d'Harry, je le secouai et il se redressa, il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffé et qui lui collaient sur le front, son corps était couvert de sueur et il avait un regard de terreur pure dans ses yeux, il m'écarta d'un geste et se dirigea vers le lit de Percy comme un fantôme, les autres personnes du dortoirs se réveillèrent doucement et regardèrent Harry entrain d'essayer de réveiller Percy après quelque minute ses efforts payèrent enfin.

P.D.V Percy

Je me réveillais en sentant quelqu'un me secouer, en quelque seconde cette personne se trouvait contre le mur, turbulence (sous forme de stylo) à la gorge avant même d'être pleinement réveiller. Je clignai des yeux et une fois que ma vision fut de nouveau clair je compris que c'était Harry que j'avais épingler au mur, il avait les yeux écarquillé et je le libérai rapidement, en m'excusant rapidement je m'assis sur mon lit pendant qu'il se frottait légèrement la gorge.

\- désolé, c'est un reflex… commençais-je mais il me coupa

\- est-ce que c'était toi dans le rêve ? me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

\- de quoi est ce que tu parles ? lui demandai-je perplexe

\- est ce que c'était toi le gars sur le glacier qui a combattu l'armée de fantômes ? maintenant il me tenait par les épaules et c'était mit à me secouer

Il commençait vraiment à me faire flipper, je savais de quoi il parlait mais je me demandai comment il le savait, ce n'est pas comme si il avait fait le même rêve que moi… n'est-ce pas ?

Revenant à la réalité je me rendis compte que tout le monde me regardait.

\- je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, mentis-je, je pense que ce serait mieux si tu retournais te coucher, si tu veux nous en parlerons demain en attendant je vais me recoucher…

Et avec ça je plongeai ma tête dans mon oreiller sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit et fis semblant de dormir jusqu'à que j'entendis tout le monde retourné dans leur lit. J'attendis encore quelques minutes et quand je fut sur que tout le monde dormait je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeais sans bruit vers la porte pour me rendre au lac et pouvoir réfléchir un petit peu. J'hésitais à aller réveiller Annabeth mais finalement ne le fis pas, elle avait besoin de sommeil elle aussi. Je traversai le portrait de la « grosse dame » et dégainai Turbulence pour que sa lumière puisse m'éclairer, après quelques minutes à me perdre dans les couloirs du château je réussi enfin à trouver la sortie.

Une fois arrivé au lac j'y plongeai avec tous mes vêtements et instantanément me détendit.

Les créatures du lac commencèrent à me parler et bientôt je perdue la notion du temps.

P.D.V Harry (je crois que je change un peu trop souvent de point de vue…)

Je me réveillais lentement et regardai autour de moi, il ne restait plus personne dans le dortoir je décidais d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je m'habillai tout en réfléchissant au rêve que j'avais eu hier.

_Flashback _

_3ème personne _

_Harry était dans une grotte devant lui se tenait trois vielles dames, elles le regardaient droit dans les yeux et elles parlèrent d'une voix anciennes qui lui fit froid dans le dos._

_\- ton destin est maintenant lié au fils de la mer, nous allons te montrer quelque moment de son passé. _

_Et avant que Harry eut le temps de répliquer la grotte disparut et les paroles des Parques résonnèrent encore et encore dans sa tête._

_Pendant un moment il ne vit que le noir puis il se sentit tomber, il regarda à ses pieds et vit un glacier où une tempête se déchaînait contre une armée de fantômes, il tomba à quelque mètres du glacier et se rapprocha du centre du cyclone, c'était comme s'il était lui aussi fantôme, il ne sentait pas la pression de l'air et n'avait aucun mal à avancer. Une fois qu'il fut assez près il se rendit vite compte que au centre se tenait un homme aux cheveux noir de geai et au yeux verts : Percy, il faisait tournoyer autour de lui une épée en bronze et tranchait les fantômes qui revenaient inlassablement. Harry voyait que Percy n'allait pas tenir longtemps il aurait voulue l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il regarda incrédule Percy planter son épée dans la glace pour détacher le glacier et il se vit flotter pendant que Percy coulait au fond de l'océan. Il poussa un cri car même si il ne connaissait pas Percy depuis très longtemps il n'était pas Voldemort et il ne pouvait pas voir quelqu'un mourir devant ses yeux sans se sentir impuissant, et puis il se reprit, les vielles dames lui avait dit que c'était le passé de Percy et donc il ne pouvait pas être mort. Les mots des Parques résonnèrent encore quand il se réveilla _

_Fin du Flashback_

Retour en P.D.V Harry

Je descendis du dortoir et fit mon chemin machinalement toujours perdue dans mes pensée quand soudain je me cognai contre quelqu'un qui courait et nous tombâmes tous les deux je l'aidai à se relever et me rendis compte que c'était Annabeth, elle semblait pressé, elle me remercia et se remit à courir, je réfléchit une seconde puis courut après elle. Je réussis à la rattrapé arrivé au portrait de la grosse dame, elle courait drôlement vite, elle dit le mot de passe et pénétra en vitesse dans la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient au dortoirs des garçons et les monta quatre à quatre, j'étais non loin derrière mais j'avais du mal à suivre son rythme. Elle entra dans notre chambre et se dirigea vers le lit de Percy et retira toute les couvertures comme une furie, je la regardai faire. Quand elle eut finit elle s'effondra au sol et plongea sa tête dans ses bras et je pouvais entendre ses sanglots.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle semblait si fragile, je m'approchai lentement d'elle et elle sembla enfin me remarquer car elle releva la tête et se mit à essuyer ses yeux bouffis par les larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demandai-je doucement

\- P-Percy a disparue pour la deuxième fois, il est introuvable, répondit-elle et elle se remit à pleurer.

J'eus soudain une idée, je courut vers ma table de nuit et prit la carte du maraudeur.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise, les écritures apparurent et je cherchai rapidement le nom de Percy et puis je me rappelai que Percy n'était qu'un surnom et que son vrai nom était Persée, je promenai mes yeux rapidement mes yeux sur la carte et trouvait enfin son nom…dans le lac.

Bientôt Ron et Hermione déboulèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, je leur expliquai la situation et ensuite leur annonça le résultat de ma recherche et le visage d'Annabeth s'éclaira.

Elle fut la première à atteindre le lac où elle y sauta sans arrière pensé. Elle revint à la surface quelque minute plus tard avec Percy cette fois.

**Voila enfin finis, je ne suis pas très fier de se chapitre mais bon, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus long bref donnez moi votre avis et n'hésiter pas à commenter. ;) biz**


End file.
